


(But it's better if you do)

by cain_kakushi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackmail, Coming Untouched, Humiliation, I wrote this instead of praying in this holy day, IT'S FICTION, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Daishou, dom Kuroo, read til the end for the love of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cain_kakushi/pseuds/cain_kakushi
Summary: Daishou never took his threats seriously, but apparently Kuroo wasn’t joking when he claimed to be recording their colorful conversations.So when that devious asshole threatened to forward all to Mika’s address, Daishou had to accept his conditions.“I want to have a private talk with you”, he had said.It couldn’t be the start of anything good.Or; PWP of Kuroo spanking the Snake to tears.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	(But it's better if you do)

**Author's Note:**

> _And isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
>  I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
> Praying for love in a lap dance  
> And paying in naivety_  
> \- But it's better if you do, Panic! At the Disco
> 
> I got nothing for Christmas so I gifted myself the confidence to post it. Ho ho ho motherfuckers.  
> Not but in all seriousness - this is the first readable smut I write, so please have mercy. As for the pairing, I just think they're neat.

"What are you scared of? Come here.” Kuroo said in that annoyingly teasing pitch, causing Daishou to still in front of the door.

Nekoma’s captain had made himself at home in that hotel room without any permission. He had tossed his coat and scarf on a chair and then sat on the edge of Daishou’s bed, patting his thigh as if he was inviting the other to sit on his lap.

Trashy behaviour, as expected.

“I don't bite." He smirked.

Daishou gladly turned his back to him to lock the door. "I know what you're trying to do, asshole."

"Ow, watch your mouth, would you? Poor Mika would be so upset if she were to know how much of a snake you really are."

Kuroo had been calling him a snake all day, as if he wasn’t the one rancorous bastard blackmailing him. 

Daishou never took his threats seriously, but apparently Kuroo wasn’t joking when he claimed to be recording their colorful conversations ~~or rather, their insult exchanges~~ ; so when that devious asshole threatened to forward all to Mika’s address, Daishou had to accept his conditions.  
_ “ _ _ I want to have a private talk with you _ , he had said.

It couldn’t be the start of anything good.

"How did you get her email?"

Kuroo simply shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You stupid cat, I'll wear your skin as-"

"Uh-uh." He pointed at his phone lying face-up on the nightstand. "I'm ready to send."

Daishou desperately wanted to punch him. How petty could one be?! Keeping recordings, messages, all of that damned material about the “bad sportsmanship” regarding Nohebi… 

Daishou swore to do and be better than that, but it was so recent - too recent, in fact, for anyone to believe him. So much that not even Mika would forgive him, if she actually got a hold of that little archive.

They already had a fallout once, and he wasn’t going to lose her to his past.

"What do you want from me? Money?"

"Oh please, I'm not one of your referees..."

Daishou blushed in shame. That  _ incident  _ involving money only happened once, Christ! How could Kuroo know?! "So? What do you want?!"

"Comeuppance." Nekoma’s captain smiled widely, so sure and content with himself like a king on a throne. If that on its own unnerved Daishou, nothing could prepare him for Kuroo’s following words. "I was just asking myself, what could be the most appropriate way to punish an unrepentant brat?"

Every nerve in Daishou’s body  **snapped** . "Why don't you go back to smelling cat piss in an alley?!"

"So you never learn.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “I thought you'd at least submit under a threat, but apparently…" He fumbled with his phone, grinning slyly when he saw Daishou march towards him.

"N-no, wait! Wait a second! What do you want me to do? Beg? Kneel? Just get it over with, I'll do it!"

“Ow, that’s cute of you.” Daishou followed Kuroo’s hand until it put the phone away, but not quite out of reach yet. "I'm just giving you an opportunity to change."

Daishou couldn’t care less about what he really meant. "Okay, I will!" He nodded, arms outstretched and ready to snatch that phone if the occasion called for it.

"Then give me your hand, I need to teach you a lesson."

Nohebi’s former captain was caught off guard. “You what?”

“Your hand.”

That was… strange. The whole feeling of it was foreign, but that particular flavor of tension rested on Daishou’s tongue like sour candy. 

"Oh wow, I knew you were gay." He spat out, trying to cleanse his palate.

That comment did not dishearten Kuroo. If anything, his smile just grew more interested. "Look who's talking. I have blackmail material about last year's summer camp too."

Daishou gulped loudly at that jab. How the fuck did he know that stuff?! It was once, and in the dark, and-

He had to calm down. There wasn’t enough time to pinpoint who could have snitched to him, so Daishou bit the bullet and took his outstretched hand. It was large, hard, but he didn’t have time to savour its weight because in a moment, the world tilted. Confusion hit him first, then something harder hit his stomach next, and when he opened his eyes, his forehead was hanging so low that a strand of hair touched the carpet.

The way Kuroo readjusted his position was awkward, but the reality of things didn’t click until Daishou tentatively moved his legs: he was laying across his thighs, kept firmly pressed against them by a hand on his back. It couldn’t be… right?

"Hey, what do you think you're-" his voice failed him when a slap met his ass. "What the fuck?!" Blood rushed to his face and he kicked the air, but that only earned him another firm smack.

"You've been awful. Clearly, no one ever spanked you when it was due." Kuroo sighed, letting a hand roam on the back of his shivering legs. "Poor little snake, I'll take care of it."

Was that it? Was a little boy punishment his idea of comeuppance?! 

"Let me go!" Daishou indignantly squeaked.

"Really, you should thank me." Another clap echoed in the room, the first to start an unrelenting rhythm that was beyond playful. It was noisy, humiliating and unnecessary, and for once in that evening, Kuroo didn’t seem to be joking.

Daishou writhed in his lap, the thrashing of his hips halted by a firm grip. "Fuck you!" He spat out.

"What? Do you want to deny the fact that you deserve it?"

"You can't-  _ ah _ \- you can't do this!"

"Oh but I am doing it. See?" Kuroo delivered a hard spank on the crease of his ass, savoring the way it made Daishou’s whole body tremble. "This is for your horrible potty mouth. Do you really kiss your girlfriend with these lips?"

"Don't- don't bring her into this, you bastard- OW!" Another hard spank almost had him off Kuroo’s lap, giving Daishou no choice but to brace himself on the carpet.

"You really don't understand." Kuroo tutted. "Lift your hips."

"Why?!" A spank to his thigh was enough to make him obediently shift, heart speeding up when he felt Kuroo reach under his body. "Wait- you can't be serious-" He threw a hand in his direction but it got swatted away at once.

"Be good, unless you want your bratting to find its way to Mika-chan." Kuroo chided in the phone’s direction.

A horrible realization crossed his mind: was he still recording? Was it all for the sake of another addition to that little archive of his? Daishou huffed in frustration, getting his red and throbbing hand down on the carpet. 

If that was the case, then he’d take it like a man.

"Do whatever you want..."

"Gladly." Kuroo unfastened his belt and carefully put it behind him. It took some rough handling but in a minute Daishou’s pants were pulled down to his thighs.

He gulped when he was forced to lay back on his legs. From the way his groin chafed against Kuroo’s trousers, it felt as if his underwear was too thin and  _ useless _ . 

That thought got spanked out of him quickly with four brisk swats to his lower bottom. The tingling on his backside only grew hotter, making him cringe when Kuroo’s nails grazed the seams of his briefs. 

The sharp touch dipped down to the pinkening skin and stopped to idly tap it. “So, where were we? Oh, right.” Kuroo smacked his left cheek. “This is for your foul mouth,” And down came more, building up searing pain on that fixed spot, uncaring of Daishou’s wiggling. “this is for swearing in front of my kouhais,” With that, Kuroo lifted his hand to repeat the same treatment to his right side.

A low groan got caught in Daishou’s throat, engorged with embarrassment. If pain wasn’t enough, quickly came the feeling of his awakening cock, steadily coming to life after each slap. It hardened against Kuroo’s thigh and Daishou desperately wanted to say something, anything to distract and dissimulate, but everytime he opened his mouth, little yelps escaped his shiny lips.

Kuroo paid little attention to his debauched state, continuing to spank him in earnest, not letting up for even a moment. “This is for being a nasty opponent.” 

Daishou’s vision became blurry. Trying to escape the blows only called for more friction, sending him in a pitiful loop between staying still and squirming in pain. “Kuroo!” He called, gathering enough strength to talk instead of babbling, “Stop it, fuck-! You shit!”

The echo of the slaps stopped, giving him time to collect his breath. Kuroo’s broad hand caressed his back in a slick line; in response the other arched his shoulders, senses busy following that gentle scraping of fingernails against his sweater.

“Daishou, haven’t you noticed?” Kuroo hooked a finger in his underwear, toying with the rubber band before he started to peel that last shield down the crease of his ass and further, yanking it away to free his cock at last. “Everytime you talk back you lose a layer.” He chided, “I’m starting to think that the next layer you’ll lose is dignity, so behave.”

Bold of him to talk about dignity in his privileged position, Daishou thought. He wasn’t the one trembling from the cold air of the room, exposed and vulnerable to his mercy.

Once again, Daishou was robbed of breath when the first bare spank clapped on his skin: it echoed, ricocheting off his muscles and pushing him forwards with force. By the way his cock slid against Kuroo’s thigh, it was a miracle if Daishou was able to muffle a moan.

“This is for making my teammates feel like shit.” The other announced, as if someone was actually listening or even _caring_ about these reasons. Daishou was ready to bet that not even him could care less.

The punishment went on in a steady pattern, that was helping with pain but not with the other dangerous edge of the knife: pleasure was piling up in Daishou’s chest in quick strides, making him forget about the rest of the world, a t least up until he felt a tingle at the head of his cock. 

At that he became very much aware of the beads of pre-cum that leaked and slid on his length, coating it and undoubtedly smearing against Kuroo’s pant leg.

The spanking targeted the lower part of his cheeks, leaving the impact to ripple against the red flesh. “This is for your poor, poor sportsmanship.” Kuroo’s voice wasn’t more than a sultry whisper, barely audible over the string of sighs cascading from Daishou’s throat. He alternated sides, vigor increasing at every slap, pushing him into being fully hard over his lap.

And Daishou  **_tried_ ** , he desperately tried to keep his pleasure at bay, to shut his eyes and lips and be buried under that forceful pressure, but that friction felt too good and in no time he found himself gaping. That moment of carelessness got a single, guttural, lustful cry out his mouth.

“What was that?” Kuroo stopped at once. “My my, you aren’t supposed to enjoy this.”

“I’m not…!” Daishou tried to keep the last piece of shattered dignity close to his heart, but another similar moan dropped from his lips when a smack caught his thigh.

“Do you want to add lying to the offences?” Kuroo’s long fingers reached down to touch his thigh, tracing the wet spot with a  _ tsk _ . He made sure to brush his knuckle against Daishou’s dick, enough to make it tremble in a delicious act of panic. “You’re clearly wetting my trousers. Aren’t you a messy one?” 

He grabbed a hold of his hips next, sliding them back so that his cock could hang down and point to the floor - fully erect, his arousal clear, twitching from that sudden cold. The tip was glistening still.

There was no warning and this time, putting all of his strength into each spike, the spanking began hurting again. Kuroo’s palm rained hard, causing Daishou’s neglected cock to swing back and forth. 

“You’re making a lot of noise and I still haven’t heard you apologize.” Kuroo sighed, faking disappointment as if he could mask how much he was enjoying that punishment. “So?”

“I won’t…” Daishou hiccuped in response.

“Are you sure you want to keep up the snark?” He smirked and pinched the soft flesh of his thigh, relishing the little yelp of surprise that filled the room. “What a pervert, getting off from a spanking.”

Daishou only blushed harder. His mind was completely occupied by pain, his cock feeding off that sensation and jumping at every other spank, until it all blended in a sizzling puddle of red heat. He felt a dull tingling of an approaching climax that never arrived. If only he could have friction, just a touch, just a little more to set him off...  
Instead, he was left chasing a painfully far high. Was it Kuroo’s plan from the start? Did he know that too? Was he getting off from that same humiliation, full and content in watching him drip onto the floor? 

“You’re so dirty. What kind of punishment is it if you’re this close to coming?” 

He stopped, and t he loss of stimulation made Daisho sob harder. Fat tears dripped down his ruined face. “Kuroo… Kuroo, fuck…” he croaked between broken whimpers.

Kuroo hushed him gently, a hand caressing his hair. “Would you get off my lap if I told you that you’re forgiven? Your spanking is over, you know...”

As desperate as he was, a caress to his aching ass was enough for another drop of pre-cum to trickle on the floor. His bottom felt sore, numb with fire that couldn’t be put down, but strangely,  _ he couldn’t get enough of it. _

“Or you could ask nicely, if you want to come that badly.”

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Pride kept him from uttering another plea, as if being past the point of humiliation wasn’t quite enough to break him.

“Good boy,” Kuroo purred, sending that praise straight to his cock, “we could reach an agreement, don’t you think?”

“You-” he bit his lower lip. “What agreement?”

There was silence, only broken by the somewhat audible smirk forming on Kuroo’s face. “I’ll let you come…” He uttered, making Daishou’s heart jump in his throat when his belt buckle idly clinked against his fist, “But you’ll have to do so before I reach ten.” 

Daishou turned to drink the sight of Kuroo and his devious, dark smile. “Ten of…?” He eyed the belt folded in his hands.

“Hm-hm.” The other hummed, gently pushing Daishou’s head down. “Either you come before we reach the number or you won’t.”

If on one hand it didn’t feel fair, the soft lick of the leather on his already abused flesh made Daishou completely lose his mind.

He craved it too much for it to go to waste.

The first lash, the second, the third - it built and built in a cocktail of painful overlapping of senses, from the cracking sound to the smell of sex, coming to his nostril as sweet and fuzzy as the scent of freshly washed sheets. The fourth, the fifth, another round of tears splashing on the carpet, the sixth, his legs flailing and his stomach hurting, leather catching his hip, the seventh strike wrapping around his thigh, the soft bounce of Kuroo’s chuckle, his own erection pressed against him, the eight-

it wasn’t as sudden as he wanted it to be.

It bubbled at his core and slowly spread to the rest of his body when cum shot at their feet, agonizingly prolonged by the ninth and the tenth - as if more pain could help in milking him dry.

Ragged breath was all that left as the room dissolved.

“You’re fun to toy with, snake bastard.”

* * *

The alarm ringed in his ears louder than ever, waking Daishou from a dream that had dangerously danced around the gates of horn and ivory. The morning sun knocked on his eyelids and he almost choked on his breath: he was still in that hotel room, the smell of sex lingering faintly around his pillow… but he was alone.

He was naked from the waist down. His underwear had tangled with the sheets while his pajama pants were discarded on the carpet. Sticky and wet, the mattress shined with what looked like a fresh load of cum.

His hand shot immediately to his ass only to find it cold, unbruised, not even the ghost of a welt to decorate it. Enthusiasm withered quickly. At least, o f all the times he had dreamt about it over the years, that was the only time he got to the end.

And it was disgusting, really, how much he already missed that sensation.

Daishou grabbed the pillow to scream in it. “I fucking hate you!”

  
  


and somewhere else in Tokyo, an innocent Kuroo Tetsurou sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> They always say, “whatever you do, do it with confidence”, and I do live for these words!
> 
> ...but I’m still very embarrassed about this.  
> So... hi? I plan on writing more sexual things? Hopefully? If digging my grave this deep doesn’t get me all the way to Hell?  
>    
> Thank you so much for reading. If you want, you can let me know what you think about this product of frustration.  
> Xoxoxo,  
> Cain (but slightly spicier)


End file.
